


Tears

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Twinados - the trials of raising the Potter-Malfoy twins [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Drarry, Gen, Post Hogwarts, Twinados, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: James and Scorpius take their first steps with lots of tears and tantrums.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/45870773982/in/dateposted-public/)

Harry dropped down onto the lounge beside Draco and handed him a glass of wine. It had been a long, exhausting day, but thankfully, the boys were fed, bathed and changed. They were currently babbling away to each other as they lent against the lounge, trucks driving over the cushions, although Harry noted smiling, those trucks seemed to spend a lot of time in the air as the boys made swooping noises. He couldn’t wait to get them on a broom but thirteen months was a little too young.

Knowing that they had warded the fire so the boys couldn’t get burned and the trucks held their attention Harry turned towards Draco, balancing the wine glass on his knee, and they talked about their day as they always did.  Harry had never forgotten Molly’s stern words when they had brought the boys home. “Don’t focus too much on being a father that you forget to be a husband,” she’d told him sternly before embracing him in a hug.

Focusing on what Draco was telling him Harry missed the boys start to squabble over one of the trucks, it wasn’t as if they didn’t have plenty of them until Scorpius indignant squawk filled the room and before Harry could stop him, Scorpius hit his brother with the truck.

His big green eyes filled with tears and lower lip trembled as he dropped his truck to the floor, and reached out to Harry.

“Dadda” he stuttered as tears dripped down his face and, letting go of the lounge cushion, he took his first wobbly steps towards his fathers. Harry wasn’t even sure if James realised he was walking as he made grabby hands towards them.

Putting his wine on the side table and kneeling on the floor Harry held his arms out, and James walked right into them, his little sniffling cries muffle as he buried himself into Harry’s chest.

“Dadda,” he said, looking up at Harry from where he cuddled in his lap. “Bad,” he said pointing to Scorpius.

“No!” Scorpius snapped back, not sure who was more shocked, Harry or Draco.

“Come on Scorp, you can do it, walk to Papa,” Draco said, holding his hands out towards his son, who looked very nervous as he wobbled across the room, following his brother. With a massive grin on their faces, Draco caught his son in his arms and hugged him, covering his face in kisses.

Cuddled on their father’s laps, Scorpius reached out and gave James the truck, smiling at his brother.


End file.
